fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gane Over: Episode 7
The next morning, around the beginning of school... Ms.Q) Sitdown in your assigned seats everyone. ( Jessica twirls her pencil around, on her desk ) ' '''Ms.Q) Now. ' '( Jessica's classmate gets out of W's seat and leaves ) ' '( Another five of Jessica's classmates get up and go to their assigned seats ) ' '''( A few students don't go to their assigned seats ) Ms.Q) ASSIGN SEATS NOW OR DETENTION! ' '( Everyone who isn't in their assigned seats get up and move ) ''' '''Ms.Q) Geez...*Looks at Jessica* No Wolfgang today? Jessica) Guess so. ''' ''At W's home...'' '( W stands by a closed bathroom door ) ' '( A vomit sound is heard ) ' '''W) ... ( The vomit sound is heard again ) ' '( W knocks on the door ) ' '( Once again, vomit sound is heard ) ( W opens the bathroom door, walking in and beside his mother ) ' '( Karen continues vomiting into the toilet ) ( W rubs his mother's back ) ''' ''Meanwhile...'' 'BANG, BANG! ' 'Aerin) The package is here! ' 'Anaklusmos) What?! ' '( Aerin grabs Anaklusmos ) ' 'Anaklusmos) HEY, I WAS TALKING TO THAT KITTY! LET ME GO! ' '( Aerin puts Anaklusmos into her pocket ) ' '( Aerin walks to the door ) ' 'BANG, BANG! ' '( Aerin grabs the doorknob ) ' '''( Aerin opens the door with three men standing in front of her ) Aerin) Where's my package. ' '??? 1) Package? ' '??? 2) Your package is with us. ' '''Aerin) Can I have it? :D ' '??? 3) Is your Mom or Dad home? ' 'Aerin) My Mom's home. ' '??? 3) Where is she? ' 'Aerin) She's sleeping. ' '??? 2) You cannot have your package then. ' 'Aerin) D: ' '??? 1) No, no, no. She can have her package. ' '''Aerin) :D ??? 1) But, she has to come sign something for us. ' '''Aerin) Okay! :D ' '( ??? 2 extends his hand to Aerin ) ' '( Aerin grabs ??? 2's hand ) ' '??? 2) You're a good gi- *Yanks Aerin into his arms* ' 'Aerin) ...*Punches ??? 2 repeatedly* Put me down! ' '??? 1) Calm down, we're just showing you something! ' '( Aerin bites ??? 2 ) ' '??? 2) OW! SHE'S BITING ME, GET HER OFF! ' 'Anaklusmos) PUT MY PARTNER DOWN! ' '( A bakugan crashes into Anaklusmos ) ' '( Anaklusmos tackles the bakugan ) ' '( The bakugan falls onto the drive way ) ' 'Aerin) HELP! ' '( Anaklusmos charges into ??? 2 ) ' '( Another bakugan charges into Anaklusmos ) ' '( ??? 1 opens a door for ??? 2, while ??? 3 waves ??? 2 ) ' '( ??? 2 starts to run ) ' '( People look out of their windows ) ' '( Aerin continues to punch, kick, and bite ??? 2 ) ' '( ??? 2 only keeps moving ) ' '( Anaklusmos keeps trying to get to Aerin, but keeps getting blocked off by the second bakugan ) ' '( ??? 2 runs into the van ) ' '( ??? 1 hops into the van, after ??? 2 and closes the door ) ' '( ??? 3 gets into the van ) ' 'Anaklusmos) *Charges into the bakugan* ENOUGH! *Comes out of his ball form* AERIN, I'M COMING! *Runs to the van* ' '( The van drives away quickly ) ' '( Anaklusmos chases ) ' '( The two bakugans Anaklusmos tackled come out of their ball forms ) ' '''Gane Over: Episode 8 ''Gane Over: Episode 7 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Gane Over Category:Ms.Q Category:Jessica Lusten Category:W Category:Karen Category:Aerin Category:Anaklusmos